


Él amigo de mi amigo ahora es mi amante  ( Cloud Strife)

by Clau_Teil



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clau_Teil/pseuds/Clau_Teil
Summary: Zack los presentó.Zack pensó que se llevarían bien.Zack pensó que por fin tú podrías al menos un poco sacar más sonrisas en esa cara muy estoica que tiene su amigo.Ambas partes pensaron que buen amigo fue Zack al presentarlos a ambos.££££££££££££€€€€€€€££££££££££££££££££Cloud Strife x  reader ( lector)Puedes tomarlos como : female (mujer) o male ( hombre).
Relationships: Cloud Strife / reader





	Él amigo de mi amigo ahora es mi amante  ( Cloud Strife)

**Author's Note:**

> NO soy dueño de Final fantasy , ni mucho menos de sus personajes.
> 
> Y aunque diga que es entorno de Final fantasy vii remake , no lo sé en absoluto ya que no se si los personajes adicionales a Cloud aparecen, miles de disculpas....:3
> 
> el personaje que colocare es de mi propiedad lo cual le pondré un nombre y una personalidad. 
> 
> Si algo no concuerdan con sus personalidades sólo le avisaré que en mi vida no había jugado , pero si e escuchado de este juego, este año derepente escuche el nombre por lo cual le di una oportunidad y lo empecé a ver y aunque no le halla terminado me a empezado atraer el juego
> 
> Posdata: perdón por mi ortografía, además algunas cosas que escribí en las notas eran de antes .

Era como todos los días tranquilos, el sol ardía incandensentemente en toda Shinra.

Tu amigo Zack puede ser molestoso, idiota, te interrumpe cuando tienes una cita con alguien diciendo que como soy tu hermano mayor tengo derecho a invadir tu privacidad, aunque diciendo la verdad solo sus familias han vivido cerca cuando eran niños y además este hombre a ganado el favor de tus padres, también puede ser un hijo de p * ta, cariñoso, tierno, ENVERDAD cuando eran niños este chico era mayor que tu y autodenomino hacia si mismo era mi hermano mayor, y puedes continuar y continuar diciendo las características de este autodenominado hermano mayor ", pero Zack era al final de cuentas una buena persona.

  
Pero ahora crees que no lo sea, te a sacado de tú casa que tiene aire acondicionado y jugo de naranja helada, solo para pedirte ayuda por que su amigo es muy reservado, y como deber por ser su mentor debe ayudar a que su vida sea un poco más con color.

Tú te diste un lape mental ya que sabías como era la actitud de este chico, y pensaste que ojala que este chico que mencionao no se molesta con él, ya que Zack solo queria ayudar ... digamos en sus términos.

No esperaste nunca que el chico que te mencionó podría ser solo un poco reservado ... bueno hay que decir que reservado no es la palabra, pero el calor te hace pensar con dificultad.

A la hora de hablar Zack te miraba rogando que dijeras algo o que comience esta charla casi incómoda.

Le viste la cara a Zack y con una sonrisa expresaste "TE JURO QUE TE VOY A COBRAR CON CRESES".

El mensaje que enviaste fue resivido y la respuesta con otra sonrisa que siempre usó para responder "Pagaré mi deuda, pero obtuvimos el objetivo".

Con todo esto, te aclaraste y dijiste - "Hola, eres amigo de Zack" - el otro solo asintió con la cabeza- "me llamo Takami (lector)".

El también se presentó, y el tuvo lindo que su nombre significa nube.

\- "entonces es de mentira o real esa espada" -

\- "es real, lo utilizo para mis misiones" - dijo algo confundido.

\- "entonces, si no me equivoco" - se te iluminó tu mente- "tú lo utilizas para tu trabajo que puede ser peligroso" - el asintió - "tu trabajo es peligroso" - otra vez asintió.

Entonces volteaste todo tu cuerpo con lentitud y mediante que volteabas dijiste- "entonces Zack tú también trabajas en algo peligroso" - sonreistes. 

Cuando tu cuerpo giró hacia él mencionado ya no estaba.

Clou se dio cuenta de tu actitud y, además maldecias en voz baja a Zack por que nunca te conto de su trabajo.

El chico no sabía que hacer así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente- "¿quieres una refresco?" -

Tu aceptaste con gusto, por lo cual el chico te guío a donde vendías refresco. Te disculpaste por que Zack quizás había obligado a este chico a entablar con otras personas. 

El te dijo que no le importa, y con un suspiro dijo que su mentor y amigo solo se preocupaba. 

Y tu dijiste- "que no se, este chico aveces es muy pero muy sobreprotector" - 

Y desde allí hasta que llegaron a donde vendió el refresco hablaron de Zack y lo muy terco y caótico que puede ser ese chico y, contaste las situaciones bochornosas que él tuvo. Viste que Cloud sonrió un poco y luego a medida que hablaban, ambos llegaron a reir de todo lo que se contaron de Zack, y pensaste que al menos su huida le ahorro que escuchará sus momentos bochornosos.

Luego, cuando obtuvimos sus bebidas al trayecto de vuelta te rugio el estómago te sentiste que tu cara casi ese iba sonrojar pero escuchaste otro rugido y era de nube ambos se mataron de la risa.

Ambos al caminar acordaron en no hablar más de Zack, ya que Clou dijo que si seguía descubriendo las cosas más vergonzosas de Zack no iba a poder verlo con la misma cara.

Cuando terminaron de comer camiraron un rato, hablaron de lo que Cloud hacia y otras cosas más, él te respondió qué hacías le respondiste que no mucho más estudiabas ya que "tu autodenominado hermano mayor" no se como pero conseguio en meterte en un sitio que se acomodó a tus gustos y entre otras cosas.

Mediante caminaban por el lugar, para tu mala suerte te topaste con la persona que no querías ver tu exnovio. Acompañado de una linda chica y al parecer ambos eran iguales.

Esta persona se acercó y te estaba insultando descaradamente, diciendo por ejemplo gay, lesbiana, homo, entre otras barbaridades. La chica solo miraba a Takami (lector) con una cara de asco.

Cloud iba a decir algo, pero no tuvo que hacer nada ya que un automóvil venia y pasó justo al lado de ellos y en un charco de barro le salpica en toda su ropa.

Sabes la risa que Takami (lector) se dio y las ganas que tenía Cloud en no estallar en carcajadas.

Aquella pareja de barro se fue toda malomurada, y parecer esa chica era más una arpía que linda, ya que cuando el otro chico quiso acercarse a la chica solo lo empujo y esa linda boca de caramelo en verdad se bio que era una diablura.

.

.

.

En el camino cuando ustedes dos se alejaron de ese lugar, se disculpan por el momento incómodo.

Cloud en su parte te dijo- "no es tu culpa" -

Ambos estaban sentados en el parque.

Tus manos cubrían tu cara, pero abriste un poco para ver qué hizo Cloud.

\- "Zack me dijo sobró tus gusto" -dijo en un susurro.

Te sorprendiste por qué, uno Zack jamás de los jamases diría algo a alguien de ti y dos si por causalidades lo que podría ser una persona que podría confiar al extremo.

\- "sabes, no sé si soy todo lo que dije pero .." - te paraste de un salto y dijiste- "que en estos momentos estoy en búsqueda de cual es mis verdaderos sexualidad" -.

Bueno, digamos que no ibas a arruinar tu preciado día ya que fue muy bueno.

Cuando ustedes comenzaron a caminar, ambos disfrutaron del silencio y luego volvieron a hablar. 

Sabes, te sorprendiste al notar que estuviste más hablador que otros días o era arebes que él silencio que tuviste hace poco, bueno te da igual.

Cuando iban a ir a encontrar a Zack toda la ciudad comenzó a nublarse y de un momento a otro comenzó a llover.

Ambos corrieron a un lugar que era más como la casa de Cloud que otra cosa. Él te dijo que era de Zack pero que le dijo que podría utilizarlo cuando quisiera ya que estaba ocupado.

Pensaste que lo había hecho de buena fe y otro pensamiento vino a la mente que ese chico no quería limpiar el lugar donde vivía. 

Cuando llegaron toda tu ropa y la ropa de él estaban mojadados. El insistió en que debías utilizar el baño primero, y lo con gusto fuistes. Te dio ropa aunque te colgaba las arreglaste para que te quedará.

Cuando saliste del baño el entró, cuando de un momento a otro te envió mensajes y un momentoa otro tu teléfono sono y contestas, pero eso era otra historia, solo cuento que fue Zack que te llamo.

Nube al salir del baño dijo que había escuchado, había estado a punto de reír.

Te levantaste y empezaste a acercar y, de un momento a otro tu cuerpo perdió el equilibrio al tocar el agua del suelo y con eso chocaste con Cloud.

La posición que estaban era una muy comprometedora, ya que estaban muy cerca y sus caras estaban a centímetros de tocarse.

Pensaste que fue tu imaginación en notar que este rubio estaba un poco sonrojado, pero cuando ibas a ver bien todas las luces se apagaron.

Se apartaron diciéndome a si mismos que era su imaginación. Tomaron lo que algunos objetos para alumbrar, pero no fue necesario la luz volvió.

Cuando toda la habitación ya tenia luz se sintio incómodo y pensaste que tus pies siempre y tú mismo eran torpe ya que varias veces te hemos tenido momentos peores.

De un momento a otro para salir de ese incómodo silencio te ofreciste a cocinar.

Unas de las pocas cosas que eras bueno era cocinar. El asintió y empezaste a cocinar.

En todo el transcurso de cocinar pensaste lo torpe que eras al momento de caminar.

Cuando terminaste de cocinar y servir la comida, Cloud te dio unos pequeños halagos a tu comida. Además eran muy pocas personas que podían comer tu comida, por lo cual te sonrojarse levemente.

Y qué decir a la hora de dormir, ya que adivinen cuantas camas tenía el lugar ... pues ... tenía ... uno ... UNO.

Te dijiste a ti mismo que debías obligar a Zack a comprar otra colcha o lo que sea que pudieras dormir bien.

Y bueno, almenos eso hizo que tuvieras esa noche calor extra.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando pensé que este personaje había más historias de el con reader ( female and male ), estuve como diciéndome queeee tan pocos hay.  
> Así que empecé en escribir varios de esto aunque hoy en día estoy publicandolos lentamente.
> 
> Por favor no copiar mi idea o el personaje que cree.


End file.
